User talk:ZanyDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vox code.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 01:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Contributions So...no one's said anything, but thanks for your many contributions to the wiki in the short time you've been here. Unownshipper (talk) 02:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC) BioShock Infinite Levels I should thank for the mass editing you've been providing to the pages of Infinite's various locations, most articles related to the game need a look-over if not a complete revision. Still, it has been a week since I posted on a blog my proposition to list the levels according to specific critters (themes, objectives and how the official guide look over it). It appeared evident to me that no one gave a damn to the matter except Unownshipper. Still, as it seems I finally caught your attention, maybe giving your opinion on said blog would be less rude than simply reediting the template without any explanation. I'm expecting you to give feedback on the said blog. Pauolo (talk) 20:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :You know, my intentions were not to scold you but to get your opinion on this level listing. That's also why I asked the opinion of the other contributors on my blog. If you think some level places should be merged, or on the contrary some should be added to the locations template, you can share your thoughts with me, I'm open for constructive criticism. :Pauolo (talk) 08:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. ZanyDragon (talk) 14:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Spear Image What does the image you uploaded have to do with the Spear page. It has the caption "Finding Spears" below it. Am I missing something? Unownshipper (talk) 16:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry. Where were you going to put it? ZanyDragon (talk) 00:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem. (how it got associated with 'Spears'....) I was going to add it somehow to the Rapture Businesses as some kind of indirect mention (The little rectangle above the non-QWERTY keyboard says 'Ryan' if you look closely -- possibly implying its a label of the manufacturer ??.... And that machine is a keypunch - used to punch the standard punchcards for computers - so then would one of Ryans companies be producing Computer related products...) Testxyz (talk) 01:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Respawning Area "Has anyone besides me tried out the new respawning area that I found not too long ago? Let me know if anyone has. " didnt see what this references what exactly is this?? Testxyz (talk) 02:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) --- "Man, oh Man. If only I knew how to record from the Xbox 360, then I could show you visually." Well describe what and where it is (game/location/etc..) and possibly what it is you do to make it happen. I have alot of saves for BS1/BS2 that would probably have me close to see it pretty quick Testxyz (talk) 07:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ref - "You seem to have put your talk on the actual page by mistake. It's on the Graveyard Shift page. ZanyDragon (talk) 17:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC)" Oops - fixed it..... Testxyz (talk) 11:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Articles for Concept Art I'm just letting you know that even though you're finding some good images of unused concepts, most of the Admins limit the inclusion of concept art as a article page, since the only acceptable way for them would be that they had a model, or were close to being made. Most of these look like they were mostly conceptualized when IG was still working with the game's themes before finalizing with Infintie's signature story, kinda like what they did with BioShock before its genetics were finalized as ADAM and Splicers. I'm doing what I can to fill them out, but even through that, it looks like two out of three articles you added would only remain here, and it would depend if one of our veteran Admins will see it to valuate if all of those will remain. Its best that you don't make any further article pages for whatever unused concepts ones you keep finding, and that any that you do should either fit in The Art of BioShock Infinite page, or with their related finalized characters. Evans0305 (talk) 20:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Tommy Gun in Burial at Sea. Just saw your post on Mega's talk page about the Tommy Gun icon. Still, more than knowing where to place the picture, I'm not really sure whether this weapon should be added to the Machine Gun (Rapture) page as it references it, or to the Machine Gun (Columbia) page as it is really a Triple R Machine Gun with a different texture, like all other weapons in Burial at Sea (except of course of the Radar Range). That said, I might have to redo the weapons and Plasmids/Vigors templates as we can no longer just separate them by cities/universes. Maybe a general template for weapons in all 3 games and one for both Plasmids and Vigors would be more practical. Jeez that DLC complicated things more than how they should have been, just because Irrational Games cut development prices for their so-called "quality over quantity" (while forgetting to mention how they pissed on localization for Burial at Sea when releasing the first episode). Pauolo (talk) 17:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tommy Gun Icon I wasn't exactly sure where to put the icon. As I was going through the files for the DLC, I found a single file dedicated to new icons for the DLC: Old Man Winter, Radar Range, and the Tommy Gun. I broke them up and uploaded. I also got the Gear and Pickup Item icons, but Pauolo said he'd crop those out (They all appear on one image, and it's annoying to break up the images individually. That, and we don't have pages on them yet, so we'd just have floating images until that happens.) If you want to make a place for it, feel free. --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 20:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Pictures: Heh, I was gonna comment last night on seeing 6000th picture on this wiki and was gonna joke to you that you 'broke the system' (actually the pictures are appreciated) . But today I see a notice they are migrating the stored pictures to a new server (and uploads will be diabled in interim). Prophetic?? Testxyz (talk) 07:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Images Pictures taken from the actual game are best. Screenshots taken from Youtube videos should only be used as filter images until an image from the game is found or the subject only appears in a video, such as something that only appears in a pre-release video. When looking for images from the game, use only .pngs. Jpgs, such as the images that appear on Steam hubs for games on Steam, have a small but noticeable quality dip compared to a .png taken with something like FRAPS or a TV capture program, depending on the format. One more thing; putting lots of image on a page is a bad idea, especially on a Wikia wiki. Space is at a premium on Wikia, and putting 15+ images from Youtube videos in a single gallery makes it very hard for readers to find something interesting or what they want to see. If they can't find what they want in a few seconds, they'll go somewhere else. Limiting galleries to a handful of images, like I've been doing, makes pages much more readable. Darkman 4 (talk) 01:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Need to Know Theater Hey, I uploaded an image of the Need to Know Theater and it looks like you put a small summation of the page together. The problem is, I was in the process of making the page and you must have finished it before I could hit the "submit" button because when I did, it wiped the information I put together and stated that someone else had already made an intervening edit. I know you were just trying to help, but, in future, please wait a while so that if someone added a picture they can make whatever changes they intended to make first. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just a little annoyed I had to rewrite all the stuff I added. Unownshipper (talk) 03:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay, just a heads up. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rich Text Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes when a editor copies and pastes a hyperlink or moves a section of information around while in the Visual mode, stuff like this < span style="line-height:1.5em;" > will appear in between the spaces in the Source mode. Whenever more senior contributors removed this stuff they always wrote "removing rich text" in the comments section, so I just do the same. I think it has something to do with the computer code for Wiki pages. Unownshipper (talk) 22:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) About Gear Icons The issue I have is that, to save space, the edge pixels overlap. You could manually go through cropping each image at the overlapping pixels, but... I can't find something automatic and it's annoying to do. The gears I uploaded from the main game have pixels missing because of the overlapping effect (I think its the right side that has a layer of missing pixels, making it flat). I'd rather if someone is willing, they could cut it correctly. --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 20:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Categorizing Hi, I know you've been quite helpful around the wikia over the last two months and for that I'm thankful. There hasn't been a lot of people around since the release of BioShock 2 so any useful help is welcome. That's why I want to give you some advice for categorizing, which honestly is the most annoying part about managing a wikia. First, an useful link. Then some practical thing: when you categorize a page, you should avoid adding a category to a page and a sub-category belonging to the previous one. That way the categories hierarchy is more fluid and less confusing. For example when categorizing the Electronics department, only add "Housewares", which is sub-category of "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations", which itself is a sub-category of "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC". Teaching is not my forte, so if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. :Pauolo (talk) 08:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello ZanyDragon, I am the administrator of the German BioShock Wiki. I have seen the audio files of the diaries of Burial at Sea have not been uploaded here. But I have already uploaded in the German Wiki ;). Since I don't know how you to integrate the diaries here, better you care about that ;). Here is the link to the files:http://de.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Burial_at_Sea_Audiodatein Regards Wuzeltown Wuzeltown (talk) 13:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Apostrophes VS Quotation Marks I wanted to commend you on your recent work on the Audio Diary pages' transcripts. I also wanted to note some discrepencies. There are certainly some errors in the audio diaries that have been changed (the page itself notes: The transcripts of Audio Diaries provided in the game often have errors or discrepancies with the actual words of the audio. This has been corrected in the transcripts on BioShock Wiki.), but does that include grammar and punctuation errors? For example, in It's All Grift, you change the ' ' to " ". Punctutation wise, this is corrrect, but the game has the apostrophes in the transcipt. Alternatively, Running Short on R-34s lists "Eve's apple betties" with the lower case "a," just like it does in the game. So my question is, are we supposed to make corrections or follow the game transcripts? Unownshipper (talk) 07:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry about that. I hadn't noticed before. I must've hit the wrong key by mistake. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not a problem, I was actually trying to figure out from the whole community what we're supposed to do copy or correct? Comstock House Picture On a seperate note, I was curious why you uploaded this image of Elizabeth when there was already one on the page? Not mad, just confused. Unownshipper (talk) 04:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Because for some reason, it wasn't turning up on the page. I don't the exact reason (if it was just my computer or what). But it just didn't seem to want to show up. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template I fixed what was causing the template to bug out. It should be working now. I'm actually planning on updating all the BioShock Infinite articles, so this is a fantastic addition. Congrats on creating the template, and happy new year! --Willbachbakal (talk) 20:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! And happy 2014 to you as well! ZanyDragon (talk) 01:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC)